The Best of Days
by Rat-chan
Summary: Because this place needs more Tatsumi and Tsuzuki fluff. And I felt like it.


The Best of Days   
  
~~~  
  
Tatsumi Seiichirou pushed open the doors to JuOhCho with a good feeling. Despite what others thought they saw, Tatsumi was very much a morning person. He enjoyed rising with the sun, fixing a light breakfast, and getting to work.  
  
Ah work. Today should be quite busy. Tatsumi had seen Watari and Tsuzuki looking conspiratorial yesterday after work. That likely meant that the mad scientist was going to use Tsuzuki as a guinea pig today.  
  
He had a day of fishing Tsuzuki out of trouble to look forward to. Tatsumi felt he would receive little paperwork that day, but at least the day should be interesting.  
  
The shadow user approached the door for the Shoukan Division, and made sure he was his usual impeccable self before entering. Then, he pushed open the door and met a most bizarre spectacle.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?" he asked, adjusting his glasses as if they were to blame for this sight.  
  
Tsuzuki Asato, the great sleeper and king of sweets, was there -- before Tatsumi -- and there wasn't an apple pie anywhere in the office.  
  
"Ohayou, Tatsumi," the dark haired man greeted cheerfully.  
  
Tatsumi recollected himself with some effort. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsuzuki-san. You're here unusually early."  
  
"Hmm...I guess so," was the reply, as Tsuzuki turned his attention back to the day's agenda.  
  
It was like his coffee pot was broken...or the sky was heavily clouded... Tatsumi had no reason to yell at his former partner this morning...  
  
/What's wrong with you, Seiichirou? Don't you always tell him that you want him here on time and ready to work? Why are you acting displeased that he's doing what you say you want?/  
  
It made no sense to Tatsumi. He shook his head imperceptibly, then gathered himself together. He squared his shoulders and went to his own desk in Kachou's office.  
  
There was still a long day ahead that needed his full attention.  
  
~~~  
  
It was almost lunchtime, and Tatsumi had enjoyed a smooth productive morning. All the shinigami were attentive and cooperative at the morning meeting, including Tsuzuki. And when the secretary went to check on him later, Tsuzuki was at his desk -- awake -- and hard at work.  
  
Tatsumi had had to fight the irrational urge to frown. He was fighting it even now, as he sat at his desk, distracted from his work.  
  
He sighed and pushed himself back from his desk. Tatsumi would check again that Tsuzuki was awake, then go to lunch.  
  
Tsuzuki was indeed awake when Tatsumi peeked into the main office room. The other man was even hard at work on the desk work he so loathed.  
  
Tatsumi gazed at his former partner, perplexed -- at Tsuzuki for his diligence and himself for his disappointment. With his eyes fixed on the fine profile before him, he pondered.  
  
"Tatsumi," Tsuzuki called to him softly across the room. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh," the brown haired man finally realized he was staring. "No, it's just lunch time. I was wondering if you might join me for the meal?"  
  
"Lunchtime already? Okay, sure." Tsuzuki smiled only slightly, then rose and joined Tatsumi at a moderate pace.  
  
/Tsuzuki-san is being so mature and responsible today... Why are you not overjoyed, Seiichirou?/  
  
"Well then, we can enjoy it in my office. I'll fix the tea." And Tatsumi led the way back to his office (which was actually Kachou's, but Tatsumi preferred not to quibble over such trivial details).  
  
Tatsumi set out food, beverages, and utensils on the table in the large office room. Both men said a restrained "itadakimasu" and began eating.  
  
The brown haired man looked frequently across the table at his dark haried companion, and just as frequently fought the urge to frown. Tsuzuki was eating slowly and neatly, using his chopsticks and napkin, and leaving not a crumb out of place.  
  
/Why am I so frustrated?!/ Tatsumi just could not understand himself today. The hand that held his napkin twitched, missing some accustomed action.  
  
"Hm? Is something wrong Tatsumi? You're not eating." Tsuzuki gazed concernedly across the table.  
  
"No." Tatsumi gave his companion a slight smile. "Are you enjoying the food Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
/What's going on?/ Tatsumi didn't know if he asked Tsuzuki or himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Tatsumi sighed for the fiftieth time that afternoon, and tried to focus his attention on the report in front of him. It was the last one of the day... and he should have been done with it an hour ago.  
  
He wasn't late -- it was just that the day had been free of any disturbance. The desk work should have been as easy as breathing on a day like this, but the secretary lacked concentration and impetus.  
  
All had been quiet and productive. Tsuzuki had been on time and attentive. Tsuzuki had been mature and neat. Tsuzuki had gotten all his work finished, and in good time. And Tsuzuki had had no need of rescue by Tatsumi, as there had been no experiments from Watari's lab.  
  
Tatsumi scrawled his signature at the bottom of the paper, and pushed it away violently.  
  
/Why do I feel like I've had the worst day of my life?/  
  
Everything had gone right and here Tatsumi was, feeling like a child that had just been told Christmas was cancelled. He even felt like pouting...  
  
The secretary sat at his desk at the end of the day, and pondered once more. His mind kept flashing through the day; here, pausing on an image of Tsuzuki at his desk; there, on an image of Tsuzuki handing over his reports with a smile that didn't spread across his features...  
  
Tatsumi paused. Could it actually be that he was disappointed that Tsuzuki had actually done all the little things Tatsumi demanded he do?  
  
Tatsumi chuckled at himself, finally. /Seiichirou, you finally got what you've asked for every day, to discover you'd rather keep asking than receiving!/  
  
A knock came at his office door. "Come in," he called, as he straightened the small mess he'd made on his desk.  
  
"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki aksed from the doorway. "I just stopped by to say goodbye for the day."  
  
"Tsuzuki-san... wait!" Tatsumi called as his former partner turned to go. "Um...will you...that is..." He cleared his throat and pushed forward with the air of his usual confidence. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" Tatsumi smiled softly, warmly.  
  
Tsuzuki's cheeks pinked almost imperceptibly and his violet eyes twinkled, but his response was calm. "Su~ure. What time?"  
  
Tatsumi stood up and walked over to where his coat was hanging. "Right now." And he led the way out of the room and toward the exit of the JuOuCho building.  
  
Behind him, unseen by him, Tsuzuki allowed a large grin to split his face as he jumped in the air with a silent "yatta!" Then, he turned to a nearby doorway and gave a cheerful thumbs up to Watari, who returned the gesture with a wink.  
  
"I told you so," he mouthed to Tsuzuki, before a call came from down the hall.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, are you coming?"  
  
"Hai!" Tsuzuki chimed, before recollecting himself and walking sedately forward to join Tatsumi.  
  
Tatsumi held out his arm with another soft smile and Tsuzuki took it with one equally as warm.  
  
/Ah, perhaps there's hope yet for this being the best of days./  
  
==========================================  
  
Notes: Ah fluff. Pure written cotton candy. Tatsumi x Tsuzuki spun sugar goodness. I feel good!  
And don't you think Tatsumi would be rather put out if Tsuzuki actually behaved? ^_^ 


End file.
